


Cosmic Love: A Dream State Fic

by QueenElizabeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/pseuds/QueenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last thing I dreamed before waking up, ahead of my alarm, at 6:06am. I know the time because I sat up and stared at my clock for a while, trying to re-enter the realistic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love: A Dream State Fic

I was in my real life bed, in my real life bedroom, with its wraparound bay windows to my left. Instead of the trees on my street, when I looked outside, it was an unnaturally starry night: the sky illuminated as from within, like we were in space in a movie, although in my dream I understood us to be in London. 

Peter Capaldi was in bed with me, looking precisely as he did in the read through for Listen. He was wearing a t-shirt and cotton pajama pants that were charcoal grey. His hair was short and his eyes were bright and blue-green in the darkened room. I understood that it was the first time we were sharing a bed. We had just officially become a couple, and hadn’t told any of our friends yet. It was our delicious secret tonight. He kept pushing my hair back from my face and telling me how he couldn’t believe he’d gotten me. How amazing I was. How beautiful. How he’d been waiting his entire life for someone, some thing, like this. I smiled at him, and he pressed a dozen sweet kisses all over my face. As he lingered near my ear, I felt him smile against my cheek. I ran my fingers through his hair on the back of his head and inhaled deeply, thinking how much I loved how he smelled.

I moved a bit away from him after this, to reconvene the conversation. I said something like, “you?” You can’t believe you got me? You are the most amazing, most generous, kind, patient, gentle, wonderful person I have ever met in my whole life. He looked down from my gaze and smiled, his nose wrinkling and his eyes closing in humility. He didn’t refute my claims, but looked deep into my soul and kissed me, taking my breath away. I still had my eyes closed, my breathing quickened, with my heart gently pounding, when he began, “I read something today that made me think of you. It said, ‘I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star.” 

I had read that too and it made me feel we were indeed from a glittery punk rock chunk of stardust somewhere in the night sky. I didn’t reply. I simply grabbed him and hugged him tightly, and started to cry. And smile hugely. We were destined. Maybe we were soul mates.

I got the idea that yes. Definitely. Now. Now was the time. I was going to make love to this man for the first time. Everything was perfect. So I said, gently, “Peter… I want you.”

He answered me, though I could not see his face in our embrace, “you’ve got me.” His voice was soft and raspy, velvety. I leaned my lips close against his ear and whispered, “No, I want you. All of you. Please?”

He moved back to face me again and wordlessly granted me my reply. He sat up and picked up his phone from the bedside table and plugged it into my sound dock. This song, Cosmic Love, by Florence + The Machine, started to play. 

He took off his t-shirt and tossed it to the ground. Returning his attention to me, he pushed my arms back to my sides with his own, wrists above my head, and came to rest on top of me. We kissed slowly at first, though intensely, lingering deliciously on each others’ lips. Exploring. Tasting. Learning. Pleading. He pulled my shirt over my head and drank in the sight of my breasts. He put one arm tightly around me, and rested the weight of his body on the other, pulling me closely against him. My body was ready. On fire. Begging him. I could feel his own arousal through his thin pants, grinding against my lace bikini. 

I ran my fingers up and down his back, feeling his muscles tighten with his every subtle movement. I let them dip under the waistband of his pants, and told him they needed to go. He wasted absolutely no time in complying with my request, and flashed me a look which asked me to let him finish the job of getting me naked too. I lifted my hips for him, and as he pulled my underwear under and off of me, kissing my thighs as I put my legs together and straightened them out in the air, I caught a look at his cock. Rock hard and glorious. Smooth. Much thicker than his thin hips allude to. I reached my hand down to stroke him, and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

We returned to our previous position, and he kept my body pulled closely to his chest. He put his free hand on the top of my head and lovingly held me there, whispering explicit compliments about my body. Something about my being a goddess. We teased each other while the song’s intensity crescendoed then dropped away. 

In the quiet bridge of the song, we slowed completely. 

“I heard your heart beating/ You were in the darkness too./ So I stayed in the darkness with you…”

Our hearts were beating fast against our chests, against each other’s chests, and our breath came fast. He kissed me softly, his nose brushing intimately against mine as he pulled his head away, and I silently asked him to push his way inside me. He understood my look and raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly in response. I whispered, “please.”

As the song’s rhythm came rushing back deliriously, he did, and I lost my breath entirely. I closed my eyes and moaned in ecstasy. He moved inside me masterfully, each moment building in intensity, in pleasure, in joy. He was perfect. I wanted him. All of him. So badly. Yes. Peter please. 

And then I woke up.


End file.
